Las fotos prohibidas
by sakiewe
Summary: One-shot. Yoruichi aún conserva las fotos que le tomó a Soi-fong y un tercer oficial de la octava división las quiere. ¿Cómo reaccionará Yoruichi? YoruSoi


Las fotos prohibidas

YoruSoi

Hola nwn acaba de venir un ataque de inspiracióny les djo este pequeño One-shot nwn pensando en el omake de las fotos que finalmente Yoruichi le sacó a Soi al final de éste xD (y me refiero al manga)

Disfrútenlo owo

La sociedad de almas volvió temporalmente a la tranquilidad, y algunos shinigamis disfrutaban su día libre haciendo lo que más les gustaba. La asociación de Mujeres shinigami se reunía en la mansión Kuchiki a conversar de sus amores imposibles y a tomar el té, en casa del teniente Omaeda bebían y se reían de Hanataro, algunos tenientes entrenaban y el capitán Kyoraku iba tras bellas mujeres, para el disgusto de Nanao (quien discutía sobre el tema con sus compañeras), pero en aquella tarde soleada sólo había una cosa que quería hacer el tercer oficial de la octava división…y era conseguir esas fotos.

Tatsufusa Enjoji escuchó hace unos días de los chismes de Matsumoto, que Shihouin Yoruichi, aquella despreciable mujer según él, tenía en sus garras unas fotos de su querida capitana Soi-fong. Y si mal no recordaba, Soi-fong salía desnuda.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sangrar la nariz al sujeto, y buscó a la mujer-gato para intentar "negociar" por esas deseadas fotos.

Menos mal Yoruichi se paseaba por la sociedad de almas buscando Kubo sabe qué, en su forma humana y bastante relajada. Enjoji se cruzó con Yoruichi y fue directo al grano.

\- Shihouin Yoruichi.

\- Eh? Quien eres tu? Un fanboy?

\- Soy el tercer oficial de la octava división! Sé que tienes en tu poder unas fotos de la Capitana de la segunda división. Es cierto eso?- Dijo rudamente.

\- ¡Ah si! Te refieres a las fotos que le tomé a Soi-fong cuando intentó engañarme. – Dijo tranquilamente.

El oficial la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Engañarte? – Se imaginó a Soi-fong siéndole infiel.

\- Si, ella se escondió e intentó tomarme fotos desnuda con la ayuda de Kiyone Kotetsu. Qué barbaridad ¿no? Si quería verme desnuda se hubiera acercado yo no tenía ningún problema…tss pero ya ves cómo es esa pequeña abeja…y si las tengo…

\- Si, como sea…- Dijo el corpulento sujeto. – Quiero esas fotos, ¿cuál es su precio?

\- Oye, tranquilo viejo…- Yoruichi sonrió con malicia. – Que no se te note tanto lo desesperado, Tercer oficial.- Rió la ex capitana.

\- Y bien?- Tatsufusa seguía incómodo por la presencia de la dueña de los suspiros de su querida capitana. "¿qué tiene esa mujer para que la siga tanto? Aparte de ser sexy, tener un cuerpo de infarto y encima

\- Bien…esas fotos suculentas no están en venta, pero hay algo que quisiera que hagas, y así te ganarías las fotos.

\- Te escucho…

\- Mira…primero…- empezó a hablar en voz baja para que sólo el contrario la escuche. – quiero que vayas donde el capitán ukitake y le digas que su tercera oficial aún conserva sus fotos desnudo. Se la cobro a Kiyone por haber ayudado a Soi ese día y por haber visto toda la escena.

\- ¿tengo que ir a decirle solo eso? Pero ella me va a asesinar!

\- ¿Quieres las fotos o no? Hay una donde sale completa y gritando "Kyaa!" – Dijo imitando una clásica actitud de Soi-fong cuando está cerca suyo. Al pervertido tercer oficial le sangró la nariz.

\- Bien…bien…iré ahora…

\- Iré y me esconderé, no me quiero perder la diversión de la escena.- Dijo Yoruichi.

\- De acuerdo…- Dijo Tatsufusa fastidiado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos se dirigieron a los cuarteles de la división de Ukitake. Kiyone entraba prque su reunión había terminado y Tatsufusa se alarmó. Yoruichi se transformó en gato y se posó en el hombro del sujeto sin importancia en el manga.

\- Y tu que rayos haces aquí?- Preguntó Kiyone extrañada.

\- Debo dejarle un mensaje importante a tu capitán.

\- Que no sabes como se usan las mariposas negras?

\- es importante, ahora déjame pasar.

Kiyone lo dejó entrar a regañadientes sin imaginarse lo que ocurriría.

Ukitake descansaba sin dejar que le de mucho el sol ni la brisa, leía un libro de nombre desconocido. Cuando el tercer oficial le dejó el importante mensaje, Ukitake sólo se quedó en silencio sin nada que decir, para después seguir leyendo su libro.

Cuando el alto y feo hombre de dos trenzas salió de la oficina, encontró a Kiyone apoyada en la puerta. De pronto, lo miró con ira.

\- Y tu como sabes acerca de las fotos del capitán!

\- solo recibo órdenes.

\- Ah si? Y de quien? Voy a asesinar al responsable!- Exclamó Kiyone sonrojada. – ¡Que vergüenza! – Dijo cubriéndose la cara.

Yoruichi-gato saltó del hombro del oficial hacia la ventana.

\- Esto es por mal influenciar a Soi-fong. – Dijo el gato con voz masculina.

\- Q…QUE!- Kiyone quedó perpleja. – PERO…Ella fue la que…!

-¡ Shihouin! ¡¿Y mis fotos?!¿Dónde están mis fotos?- Exclamó el shinigami. - ¡Exijo mis fotos!

\- …Pobre iluso…- Dijo el gato, guiñó el ojo y saltó para perderse de vista.

\- ¡Tú, miserable..!- Decía Kiyone apretando los puños. El oficial tuvo que salir corriendo de los cuarteles, a ver a la capitana ya que, afortunadamente, tenía información que drle sobre la isión que ella personalmente le encomendó.

Entró a los cuarteles de la segunda división y encontró a Soi-fong vestida con el traje de comandante de operaciones especiales y con un peluche de gato negro en sus brazos. Jugaba con él.

\- ¿Y bien?- Dijo Soi-fong desde donde estaba sentada, sin mirarlo. – Redactaste un informe o me lo vas a decir?- preguntó fríamente.

El tercer oficial le comentó todo con lujo de detalle, para poder satisfacer la necesidad de información de la capitana. Desde que encontró a Yoruichi, (tuvo que llamarla "Yoruichi-sama" mientras relataba) , la propuesta, el encuentro con Ukitake, hasta que Yoruichi se fue y tuvo que huir.

\- ¿Y nunca te dio las fotos?- Preguntó Soi-fong con interés.

\- No. Creo que me engañó. Me llamó "pobre iluso" y se largó en forma de gato.

\- ¡Oh, Yoruichi-sama!- Exclamó Soi-fong, con una expresión que dejó perplejo al shinigami. La capitana siguió hablando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. – ¡Eso quiere decir que ella no desea darle las fotos a nadie! ¡Quiere cuidar mi privacidad! ¡Oh, Yoruichi-sama!

Y el shinigami quedó en completo silencio, observando una escena que posiblemente no vaya a ver nunca más. Cuando Soi-fong lo echó del lugar, se encontró nuevamente a Yoruichi, sonriéndole con malicia para luego entrar a los cuarteles de la segunda división.

Fin :3

El personaje de Tatsufusa Enjoji, aparte de aparecer en el manga y el nime, aparece en los omakes del manga stalkeando a Soi-fong y deseando que ella lo golpee xD es un poco extraño.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot uwu


End file.
